


Never Let Go

by chewy_shark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, happy-ish, ok theres like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewy_shark/pseuds/chewy_shark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him, it was like the fingers of time had not touched him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble inspired by the ending of Titanic. Derek's POV.

Walking along the deck of the ship it was like no time at all had passed. The floors were polished to a gleaming shine and the smell of paint was still heavy in the air. I walked along marvelling of the newness of it all. It wasn’t until I reached a ballroom that I realized that something had happened, unlike all the dreams that I had had in the time since then this felt real. As I reached the ballroom the doors swung open for me, I looked around in there stood all the faces the world had once forgotten. None of my previous dreams had ever been quite so vivid. It wasn’t until I looked up to the top of the stairs and saw him that I finally understood this was real.  
He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him, it was like the fingers of time had not touched him. His hair was still shorn almost to his scalp, his eyes were still the colour of molten honey, but it was his smile that seemed to take my breath away. I ascended the stairs as he turned to face me and I felt my heart skipped a beat. He reached his hand out and I placed mine in his. When I reached the top of the steps he wrapped his arms around me and clung as if his life depended on it.  
“I’m never letting go again.” He whispered. And I knew he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chewyshark.tumblr.com/ my tumblr account. I have a dismal amount of followers and could really use some more. Pretty please with a huge helping of fandom on top.
> 
> Wasn't kidding when i said litte.


End file.
